


fics that I will probably never finish

by Octoberrose11



Category: Glee, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberrose11/pseuds/Octoberrose11
Summary: this is a bunch of fics that I will probably never finish but wanted to share with you guys anyways. If you see one you really like let me know! Maybe I can work something out and finish it for you?





	1. glee fic

**Author's Note:**

> YO so I bet a lot of you have wondered where I've been (honestly so have I)
> 
> I went to Maine to meet my wife to be in real life back in June, got super sick in July (and I'm still fucking sick what the hell), broke my computer mouse in August, went on a cruise in September and have been in a major depressive episode since October. Yay. (Also I turned 24). Yesterday I broke up with my fiancee and it's been a hell of a 24 hours.
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my fics that are currently posted. I'm working on them, several of them have been sent off to beta readers and I can't wait to see what you guys think about it. I'm also working on mob au part 3, and this year's big bang fic.
> 
> Love you guys!

Sebastian thought his secret was safe. 

Then he got the bright idea to throw a tainted slushy at Blaine (who was he revival, but more for the fact that he had turned him down again). 

Once the slushy had been thrown and Blaine was on the ground in agony Sebastian snapped his fingers and as a group the Warblers turned. 

“Freeze.” Kurt’s voice held no room for an argument. "Someone start talking /now/."

They all looked away from him, shifting their feet and mumbling under their breath which told Kurt more then enough. 

"Did you all know about this?"

"Yes, Kurt. We all knew about this." Trent whispered from the back. 

"And who's bright idea was it?"

Sebastian meekly raised his hand, finally understanding that he had just pushed Kurt too far.

"What did you put in it, Sebastian?" Kurt's voice was calm, but his eyes betrayed him. He was more then a little pissed. 

"Rock salt."

Kurt just stared at him in shock. "You put fucking rock salt into a slushy, threw it at a friend and expected nothing bad to happen?" He shook his head. "Here's what's going to happen, and listen to me closely little Warblers, you are ALL going back to Dalton. I don't care if you don't board. You will all go to your dorm rooms and prepare yourself for bed, then you will go and stand in a line outside my bedroom door. I will follow you back to Dalton shortly, I have to take care of this problem with the police first."

Kyle, a newer Warbler, raised his hand meekly from the back. "Sir? I don't board so I don't have clothes to put on or a way to prepare for bed." 

Kurt turned an evil smirk on him. "Then go to the end of the Warbler hall way and get something out of the clothing storage closet. I'm sure there's extra toothpaste and toothbrushes in there.

"While standing in line you will not talk. I don't care if there's a fire- Do. Not. Talk. Or I'll tell the dean what's going on. Niff, one of you drive. Frankly I don't care which of you does it. Trent, make sure your first in line."

"Yes Kurt." Trent meekly bowed his head. 

"Your dismissed. And so help me god, I will mark names off of those who are here tonight verses those who are in line for my dorm room and if even one of you skip out I'll make sure you and all the other boys in your section are punished again. Now go." With that he turned back around to Blaine and knelt down beside them.

"Sebastian put rock salt in the slushy."

"The bastard! Just wait until I get the police involved!"

"NO!" Blaine's outburst surprised everyone but Kurt. "If you get the police involved then Kurt can't handle them according to Dalton tradition. This way they're punished better." 

Kurt felt a flush of pride for the boy who had once been one of his subs, though now he appeared to be under Rachel Berry's protection. (Kurt shuddered to even think about it.)

"Trust me guys, they'll be punished more if I handle it. The police might question them and decide it's a school yard prank." He honestly doubted it but he was hoping Finn would believe it enough to let him leave. "At least give me until tomorrow to take care of it Dalton's way. If any of them are still not sorry I'll let you know and we can work something out." 

With that in place he left back to Dalton where he found all the Warblers in line waiting for him. Sebastian, who had somehow managed to be last in line, was pulled out of place and dragged along until Kurt was in his dorm room. 

He turned them both to face the rest of the Warblers and calmly said, "Since this was all Sebastian's idea he's going to watch you all be punished. If he wants to play a Dom game he might as well learn to play by the Dom rules.

"In you go, Trent."

One by one he spanked all of the Warblers, each having a total of twenty eight smacks. Eight for lying to Kurt, eight for going along to harm one of their own, eight for not telling Kurt before things got out of hand and four to remind them to think before they acted in the future. 

After they had received their twenty eight, all of them crying, Kurt would pull their pants up and hold them for a few minutes until their crying had calmed down. He then would tell them what a good boy they had been for taking the punishment so well and that he was proud of them, then he would send them to the Warbler practice hall where pillows and blankets had been set up for a Warbler sleepover of sorts, before the next sub would come in. 

Through out it all Sebastian was forced to watch and he turned paler and paler as the younger Warblers came into be punished. 

"Kurt, it's not fair to punish them! They didn't know any better!" He finally broke, as Kurt had one of the freshman count out the smacks while he sobbed. 

"Exactly, Sebastian. They didn't know any better. They followed you, someone who's supposed to not cause them to go astray, and now they have to pay the consequences. There you go, buddy." Kurt pulled the last freshman up and tenderly wiped the tears off his cheeks. "You took your punishment so well and I am so proud of you." 

The young boy, for that's what he was honestly, smiled shyly at Kurt, leaning into the comforting touch. 

"I'm sure Trent has some chocolate out there for you, go on buddy." He watched as Lucas left, before turning his attention back to Sebastian. "Now, you, Sebastian. I never dreamed I'd have to punish you."

"Punish me?"

"Yes. It wouldn't be fair for me to let you off the hook after punishing the rest of the Warblers now would it?"

"No sir." Sebastian gulped. 

"Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. You can pull down your pants and underwear and put yourself my lap without fighting and take your thirty five without protest or I can sit here and wait all night before making you do it. You know the way out of this, Sebastian. You safe word and we'll stop and change your punishment to something else. You safe word and I'll have you write lines and stand in the corner but until you safe word I'm going to sit here and wait you out. I have no where to be all weekend and neither do you." With that Kurt sat back figuring he had a long fight ahead of him. 

To his surprise Sebastian slowly began to remove his pants, his eyes cast completely on the floor, before slowly making his way across Kurt's lap. 

"That's a good boy." Kurt murmured, his hand gently petting Sebastian's hair before steeling himself. "You are having thirty five slaps, Seb. Eight more then anyone else. You are suppose to help me be a leader, but when you pull stuff like this I can't trust you to be the leader I need you to be. The other boys look up to you, Sebastian, and all they see is you misbehaving. For this you will count each spank out loud and thank me after. When I ask you a question you will answer. I will only use my hand but for any future punishment I will use any instrument I see fit. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

Kurt smiled. "Good boy." 

He slapped his hand down hard for the first one, and waited for the. 'thank you sir" before slapping it down again. It hit was harder then the one before it and by the time twenty came around Sebastian's ass was a lovely pink color. By twenty five Sebastian was shuddering in his sobs, having to struggle to get the number out after. "thank you sir". By thirty his ass felt like it was on fire and was red enough to match the color in his cheeks from all of his crying. 

Kurt paused and rubbed the ass gently, causing Sebastian to moan. "The last five will be the hardest yet, Sebastian. You have to ask for them." 

"Please sir, will you give me another?" 

Kurt paused. Since Wes had taken him under his wing a year before Kurt had taken a lot of subs to Sub Space through training and the help of Wes. But Sebastian had said on his paper work that he was a Dom. The only way that he could have gone to Sub Space is if Kurt had hurt him deeply or if he had lied and was either a switch or a sub. 

"Thank you sir."

Kurt thumped his hand down harder, and then harder still. For the last smack he stopped and gently rubbed the red skin before preparing his hand for the hardest smack yet.

It was the smack that shattered Sebastian. He started sobbing and apologizing before Kurt had even helped him up. 

"Seb, honey-"

The boy fell to his knees. "I'm sorry sir. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry. I do better next time I promise. Sorry that I was bad. I'm sorry."

"Oh honey." Kurt pulled him off the floor and onto his lap, briefly feeling sorry for him as his tender ass came into contact with his tough pants but the moment quickly passed.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t that Niall was ashamed of himself, would never be ashamed of himself, it was just that sometimes when the whole world thinks they know you, when they think they know your every secret, sometimes its nice to keep things to yourself. And this thing, this secret, he’s been keeping it to himself since he was sixteen. Five years of secrecy is something that is hard to unlearn. So he told no one, not even Zayn. He knows, if he had told Zayn before he left the band, before he called out Louis, before he had broken their hearts, he knows Zayn would have understood. Zayn was, is, like him. To an extent. 

*  
Zayn had whispered the secret to him between on town in America and the next, their hands intertwined between the bunks while everyone else slept below them. 

“I don’t think I’m normal, Niall,” he had said, so very quiet that Niall had to strain to hear him. “Louis is always talking about the things he and Harry and Liam get up to and god do I Love him but I wish he wouldn’t tell me.”

Niall hums, not necessarily in agreement, just a noise to let Zayn know he’s listening. 

“I’m grey ace, Ni. I know you probably don’t know what that means but....” He trails off and sniffles. “I don’t want sex, Niall. It makes me uncomfortable to hear about it sometimes. And I know it’s wrong, fuck I’m a guy Niall, I should want to fuck everything I see but I don’t. I must be broken.” He lets go of Niall’s hand and rolls over to face the wall of his bunk. 

Niall wishes he knew the words to say to comfort him but. But those are the same thoughts he has about himself every day, anything he says to Zayn would be a lie, so he keeps his mouth shut and closes his eyes, hoping sleep would come quickly. 

*

It all eventually comes to a head when the mess that is known as his three band mates try to set him up on a date. He knows they mean well but honestly if he wanted a girlfriend (or a boyfriend) he could find one on his own. 

He just doesn’t want one. 

He’s not sure if he’s not interested in romance that way like he’s not interested in sex, if that part of him is broken too but he’s living his life pretty happy with himself. He has his guitar and his band and he has his food. Sure, maybe his family relationships aren’t as good as they used to be but he’s happy, honest. 

(Except for Zayn leaving, a voice in the back of his head whispers but he pushes it away.)


End file.
